Not Applicable.
A Computer Program Listing Appendix of the programming language, which can be used to practice the packing system of the present invention, is submitted with this application on two identical compact discs (CD). The compact discs are labeled Copy 1 and Copy 2 Each compact disc is entitled xe2x80x9c010427xe2x80x941148xe2x80x9d and each is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The CDs are write-only and are IBM-PC and MS-WINDOWS compatible. Each compact disc contains an ASCII text file entitled xe2x80x9cPackagingSolutionsxe2x80x9d (PACKAGxcx9c6.TXT) disclosing a computer program which can be used to practice the method and system of the present invention.
The file was created Apr. 27, 2001, and the file contains 340,054 bytes.
The file xe2x80x9cPackagingSolutionsxe2x80x9d (PACKAGxcx9c6.TXT) comprises the following computer program codes and files: (1) Table:1da, created Dec. 18, 2000, (2) Table: tblCarrierSchedules, created Dec. 8, 2000, (3) Table; tblCompanies, created Jul. 8, 2000, (4) Table: tblDimensionalData, created Jul. 8, 2000, (5) Table: tblFill, created Dec. 8, 2000, (6) Table; tblFragility, created Dec. 8, 2000, (7) Table: tblImages, created Oct. 22, 2000, (8) Table: tblIndustries, created Jul. 8, 2000, (9) Table: tblJournal, created Jul. 8, 2000, (10) Table: tblPackagingData, created Dec. 8, 2000, (11) Table: tblPackagingUsed, created Dec. 8, 2000, (12) Table: tblPairedData, created Feb. 1, 2001, (13) Table: tblPartInformation, created Jul. 8, 2000, (14) Table: tblPeople, created Jul. 8, 2000, (15) Table: tblPicturesAuditQuestion, created Feb. 1, 2001, (16) Table: tblPicturewithAudits, created Feb. 1, 2001, (17) Table: tblProductionOrderHeader, created Oct. 25, 2000, (18) Table: tblProductionOrderLine, created Oct. 25, 2000, (19) Table: Separations, created Dec. 8, 2000, (20) Table: tblShapes, created Dec. 8, 2000, (21) Table: tblTypeCompanies, created Dec. 8, 2000, (22) Table: tblTypeImages, created Oct. 22, 2000, (23) Table: tblTypesPartStatus, created Oct. 22, 2000, (24) Query: qurBoxorderData, created Feb. 8, 2001, (25) Query:
qurCalculateDimWeightGirth, created Dec. 21, 2000, (26) Query: qurCarrierMax, created Dec. 8, 2000, (27) Query: qurChooseBoxes, created Feb. 8, 2001, (28) Query: qurChooseBoxGirth, created Feb. 8, 2001, (29) Query: qurChooseBoxGirthandDimW, created Feb. 28, 2001, (30) Query: qurGetDimensions, created Dec. 8, 2000, (31) Query: qurGetgroupDetailedDimensions, created Dec. 21, 2000, (32) Query:
qurGetgroupSummaryDimensions, created Dec. 21, 2000, (33) Query: qurGetPossibleBoxes, created Dec. 21, 2000, (34) Query: qurGetPossibleBoxGirthDimWeights, created Dec. 21, 2000, (35) Query: qurgetweights, created Dec. 8, 2000, (36) Query: qurOrderDetail, created Dec. 21, 2000, (37) Query:
qurOrderDimensions, created Dec. 8, 2000, (38) Query: qurPackagingUsedDetail, created Dec. 8, 2000, (39) Query: qurPackagingUsed Summary, created Dec. 8, 2000, (40) Query: queseparateorder, created Dec. 8, 2000, (41) Query: qurWeighGroups, created Dec. 8, 2000, (42) Form: 000temp, created Aug. 8, 2000, (43) Form: frmAddImage, created Oct. 22, 2000, (44) Form: frmAdministration, created Oct. 22, 2000(45) Form: frmCariers, created Dec. 8, 2000, (46) Form: frmCharacteristics, created Dec. 8, 2000, (47) Form: frmCustomers, created Oct. 25, 2000, (48) Form: frmDefinePartStatus, created Oct. 22, 2000, (49) Form: frmDefineTypesImages, created Oct. 22, 2000, (50) Form: frmEnterAnOrder, created Oct. 25, 2000, (51) Form: frmFill, created Dec. 8, 2000, (52) Form: frmFragility, created Dec. 8, 2000, (53) Form: frmGetPictureName, created Feb. 1, 2001, (54) Form: frmHome, created Aug. 3, 2000, (55) Form: frmKaizen, created Oct. 25, 2000, (56) Form: frmListorders, created Oct. 17, 2000, (57) Form: frmpackagingData, created Oct. 25, 2000, (58) Form: frmPackImage1, created Feb. 8, 2001, (59) Form: frmPictureManagement, created Feb. 1, 2001, (60) Form: frmPicturesAuditReport, created Feb. 1, 2001, (61) Form: frmPicturewithAuditQuestions, created Feb. 1, 2001, (62) Form: frmPrintLabels, created Oct. 25, 2000, (63) Form: frmProcessWalkThrough, created Feb. 8, 2001, (64) Form: frmReports, created Oct. 25, 2000, (65) Form: SelectOrder, created Oct. 17, 2000, (66) Form: frmSeparations, created Dec. 8, 2000, (67) Form: frmShapes, created Dec. 8, 2000, (68) Form: frmUser, created Oct. 17, 2000, (69) Form: frmVendors, created Dec. 8, 2000, (70) Form: frnparts, created Aug. 3, 2000, (71) Form:
MsysCompactError subform, created Feb. 8, 2001, (72) Form: qurBoxorderData subform, created Feb. 8, 2001, (73) Form: qurCalculateDimWeightGirth subform, created Feb. 8, 2001, (74) Form: qurChooseBoxes subform, created Feb. 8, 2001, (75) Form: tblCarrierSchedules subform, created Dec. 8, 2000, (76) Form: tblCharSpecs subform, created Aug. 3, 2000, (77) Form: tblDimensionalData subform, created Dec. 8, 2000, (78) Form: tblFragility, created Feb. 8, 2001, (79) Form: tblproductionOrderLine subform, created Oct. 25, 2000, (80) Form: tblproductionOrderLine subform, created Feb. 9, 2001, (81) Report: qurGetWeights, created Dec. 8, 2000, (82) Report: qurpartDimensions, created Oct. 25, 2000, (83) Report: qurSeparateOrder, created Dec. 8, 2000, (84) Macro: mcrMaximize, created Oct. 17, 2000, (85) Macro: mcrRemovePictures, created Feb. 8, 2001, (86) Database:   Raven ravensn PS oppack.mbd, (87) Relationships, (88) Table: ImageHTML, created Apr. 9, 2001, (89) Table: tblHTMLData, created Feb. 21, 2001, (90) TableHTMLDataImages, created Mar. 3, 2001, (91) Table: tblHTMLDataStraightPage, created Feb. 21, 2001, (92) Table: tblOrderDetailStretch, created Apr. 23, 2001, (93) Table: tempOrderDetailStretch, created Apr. 9, 2001, (94) Table: tempOrderItems, created Apr. 9, 2001, (95) Query: GetCarriers, created Mar. 3, 2001, (96) Query: Maketableformat, created Apr. 9, 2001, (97) Query: qurAddHTMLBottom, created Apr. 20, 2001, (98) Query: qurAddImageBox, created Apr. 23, 2001, (99) Query: qurAddImageHTML, created Apr. 20, 2001, (100) Query: qurFilestoCopy, created Apr. 20, 2001, (101) Query: qurHTMLOnly, created Feb. 21, 2001, (102) Query: qurHTMLOnly2, created Apr. 20, 2001, (103) Query: qurHTMLVariable, created Feb. 21, 2001, (104) From: frmMakeImageHTML, created Apr. 9, 2001, (105) Form: qurContainers, created Apr. 20, 2001, (106) Form: tblOrderPositionTemp, created Apr. 9, 2001, (107) Form: tempOrderDetail subform, created Apr. 9, 2001, (108) Form: tempOrderDetailStretch, created Apr. 9, 2001, (109) Form: tempOrderDetailStretch1, created Apr. 9, 2001, (110) Form: tempOrderItems, created Apr. 9, 2001, (111) Table: tblQTYs, created Apr. 25, 2001, and (112) Query: qurDoNotUse, created Apr. 27, 2001.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-implemented method and system for optimally packing a plurality of randomly sized and shaped articles into a container or containers. In particular, the invention determines the preferred packing configuration in a preferred container for packing a plurality of randomly sized and shaped articles in a customer order wherein particular articles in the order have specialized shipping requirements. In determining the preferred packing configuration, the method and system uses criteria based upon particular characteristics of the articles, the cost of packing labor, availability of containers, packing material, and delivery of the packed container. In a preferred embodiment, the optimal or preferred packing configuration is displayed graphically or as written instructions and the container is packed manually. The method and system can also create a historical database for the preferred packing configuration which adds intelligence back into the system.
(2) Description of Related Art
Packing and shipping customer orders is an important part of the ordering process in the retail catalog, direct mail, part supplier, wholesale shipping, Internet or e-commerce, catalogue fulfilment, and distribution industries. While many parts of the ordering process have been computerized, most companies in the above industries still employ human packers to make the final choice of which container to use for an order and how to pack that container. As a result, packing and shipping customer orders remains inefficient and more costly than it needs to be.
Packing and shipping customer orders is one of the several functions that are embraced by the art of warehouse management. Warehouse management includes all operations of a warehouse such as ordering and receiving inventory, storing inventory, maintaining particular inventory levels, and disposition of the inventory, which includes packing and shipping customer orders. While packing and shipping customer orders is an important function within the art of warehouse management, the art of warehouse management has remained focused on the field of automated systems for stacking or storing containers. The following U.S. Patents are representative of the current state and focus of warehouse management.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,410 to Kooy et al. discloses a data processing system that optimizes storage for pallets. U.S. Pat. No. RE34,416 to Konishi et al. discloses a pile planning system for three-dimensional objects for maximizing the amount of vacant space available on a pallet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,692 to Mazouz et al. shows a method of loading a pallet with randomly-sized objects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,396 to Calcerano et al. is representative of a number of patents disclosing a method of storing rectangular-shaped objects into the least amount of space for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,229 to Parsons et al. shows a system of storing and retrieving three-dimensional objects in a given area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,518 to Montgomery discloses a system for palletizing bundles of books in an efficient manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,861 to Stringer et al. discloses an apparatus used to scan an object in order to measure its three dimensions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,831 to Snellem discloses a method of packing two-dimensional and three-dimensional objects into a rectangular space so as to optimize the area given. U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,491 to Calcerano et al. discloses a method of storing rectangular-shaped objects into the least amount of space for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,571 to Van Durrett et al. discloses an automated palletizer for different size and weight boxes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,826 to Scott discloses a system for maximizing the stacking efficiency of objects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,157 to Ross discloses an order control system for dispensing a preselected number of items in a particular sequence as requested. U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,807 to Anderson et al. discloses a method of stacking objects so as to match the outside dimensions of a pallet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,370 to Stringer et al. discloses a laser guided system for measuring objects in three dimensions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,283 to Huang et al. discloses a system for palletizing rectangular-sized objects of random sizes and weights.
While the above patents address particular warehouse management problems related to stacking or storing containers, none address the problems relating to packing and shipping customer orders. Such problems include low productivity and efficiency due to packer uncertainty as to the proper shipping container to use, high packing costs because inappropriate or wrong-sized containers were used for shipping, improper packing of containers that results in damage to the packed articles, and high shipping costs because an inappropriate shipper was used for shipping a particular packed container. Therefore, there remains a need for a packing method and system that will boost productivity and efficiency, reduce packing and shipping costs, and reduce the likelihood that the packed articles will be damaged during shipping.
The present invention provides a computer-implemented method and system for optimally packing a plurality of randomly sized and shaped articles into a container. In particular, the invention determines the preferred packing configuration and preferred container for packing a plurality of randomly sized and shaped articles in a customer order wherein particular articles in the order have specialized shipping requirements. In determining the preferred packing configuration, the method and system uses criteria based upon particular characteristics of the articles, the cost of packing labor, packing material, and delivery of the packed container. In a preferred embodiment, the optimal or preferred packing configuration is displayed graphically or as written instructions and the container is packed manually. The method and system can also create a historical database for the preferred packing configuration which adds intelligence back into the system.
The general flow of the packing system of the present invention consists of taking an order from a customer and determining the most cost effective or preferred packing configuration for shipping the order to the customer. The system determines the preferred packing configuration based upon one or more of the following factors: the number of articles in the customer""s order, particular indicia of the articles in the customer""s order such as weight and dimensions, and other indicia of the articles such as restrictions, limitations, and rules for particular articles in the customer order, e.g., fragility, compatibility . The packing system then determines the number of containers needed to ship the order in view of the shipping and delivery options available.
The packing system of the present invention then selects the most preferred packing configuration based on the labor, delivery, and packing costs. The packing system provides instructions for packing the articles in the customer order and for shipping the customer""s order. In a preferred embodiment, the packing system graphically displays the preferred packing configuration and provides written instructions for the preferred packing configuration. In an optional embodiment, the packing system selects a second preferred packing configuration. The packing system further enables the packer to input information about the packing configuration that was determined. The inputted information is available for use by the packing system whenever a customer order comprises the same or similar articles or containers and for evaluating performance of the packing system.
Therefore, the present invention provides a computer implemented method for preferably placing one or more articles from a customer order into a container preferably suited for receiving the articles, comprising: (a) inputting indicia for a plurality of articles into a memory of a programmed computer to produce an article database; (b) inputting indicia for a plurality of containers for receiving the articles into the memory of the programmed computer to produce a container database; (c) selecting the indicia corresponding to the articles in the customer order from the article database; (d) selecting the indicia corresponding to one or more selected containers in the container database; (e) generating a plurality of possible packing configurations based on the indicia of the articles in the customer""s order and the indicia for one or more of the selected containers; (f) selecting from the plurality of possible packing configurations a preferred packing configuration including a preferred arrangement of the articles in a particular container; (g) generating instructions for packing the one of the selected containers using the preferred packing configuration; and, (h) packing the articles from the customer order in the one of the selected containers according to the instructions.
The present invention further provides a computer implemented method for determining the preferred packing of one or more articles from a customer order into a container suited for receiving the articles, comprising: (a) inputting into a programmed computer an identifier for each article in the customer order; (b) retrieving data including indicia for each article corresponding to the identifier from an article database containing indicia for a plurality of articles stored in memory of the programmed computer; (c) retrieving data including indicia for one or more containers from a container database stored in the memory of the programmed computer; (d) generating a plurality of possible packing configurations based on the indicia for the articles and the indicia for the one or more containers; (e) selecting a preferred packing configuration from the plurality of possible packing configurations having a preferred arrangement of the articles of the customer order in a particular container; (f) generating instructions for packing the particular container in the preferred packing configuration; and, (f) packing the particular container with the one or more articles from the customer order according to the instructions.
Further still, the present invention provides a method for packing articles from a customer order into a container suited for receiving the articles, comprising: (a) inputting customer order data into an order entry system in a programmed computer; (b) converting the customer order data in the order entry system to a language that enables the data to be portable across computer applications and computer operating systems; (c) retrieving from an article database indicia for the articles ordered and from a container database indicia for one or more containers wherein the article and container indicia are in a language that enables the indicia to be portable across computer applications and computer operating systems; (d) generating using the programmed computer a plurality of possible packing configurations based on the indicia for the articles from the customer order and the indicia for the one or more containers using a program code that is independent of an operating system of the programmed computer; (f) selecting a preferred packing configuration from the plurality of possible packing configurations; (g) generating using the programmed computer instructions for the preferred packing configuration including a preferred arrangement of the articles from the customer order in a particular container; and (h) packing the articles from the customer order in the preferred arrangement in the particular container according to the instructions.
In the above methods, the present invention preferably includes retrieving from a carrier delivery and rate database, indicia consisting of carrier delivery and rate data based on dimensions of one or more containers and weight of one or more containers for each dimension and weight category accepted by a carrier. In the preferred embodiment, the present invention further includes retrieving from a labor cost database, indicia consisting of labor costs associated with each of the plurality of possible packing configurations.
In the above methods, the indicia for the articles from the customer order are selected from data from the group consisting of length, width, height, weight, fragility, composition, flexibility, health factors, safety factors, packing material to protect the article, and combination thereof, and the indicia for the containers are selected from data from the group consisting of length, width, height, weight, material, and combination thereof. In a preferred embodiment, the plurality of packing configurations is further based on compatibility of the articles from the customer order. In a preferred embodiment further still a second preferred packing configuration is selected. In the preferred embodiment, the packing instructions provide a visual representation of the preferred packing configuration and written instructions for the preferred packing configuration, which preferably are displayed on a computer screen, and the packing is conducted manually. The above methods can further include a packing history database that is then accessed when a subsequent preferred packing configuration is being generated.
Further, in the method of the present invention, the database uses a structured query language; the possible packing configurations are generated using a programming language that is independent of an operating system of the programmed computer; and the preferred packing configuration is provided in extensible markup language to enable data representing the preferred packing configuration to be portable across different types of applications and operating systems, and in extensible stylesheet language to enable the preferred packing configuration to be presented in different formats.
The present invention further provides a system for placing one or more articles from a customer order into a container suited for receiving the articles, comprising: (a) means for inputting indicia for a plurality of articles into a memory of a programmed computer to produce an article database; (b) means for inputting indicia for a plurality of containers for receiving the articles into the memory of the programmed computer to produce a container database; (c) means for selecting the indicia corresponding to the articles in the customer order from the article database; (d) means for selecting the indicia corresponding to one or more of the containers in the container database; (e) means for generating a plurality of possible packing configurations based on the indicia for each of the articles from the customer order and the indicia for one or more of the containers; (f) means for selecting from the plurality of possible packing configurations a preferred packing configuration consisting of a preferred arrangement of the articles from the customer order in a particular container; and
(g) means for generating instructions for packing the particular container with the articles from the customer order in the preferred arrangement using the preferred packing configuration wherein the system enables packing the articles in the particular container according to the instructions.
The present invention further provides a computer implemented system for determining a preferred packing arrangement of articles from a customer order into a container preferably suited for receiving the articles, comprising: (a) means for inputting an identifier for each article of the customer order into a memory of a programmed computer; (b) means for storing and retrieving indicia for a plurality of articles in the memory of the programmed computer; (c) means for storing and retrieving indicia for one or more containers stored in the memory of the programmed computer; (d) means for generating a plurality of possible packing configurations based on the indicia for each article of the customer order and the indicia for one or more of the containers; (e) means for selecting a preferred packing configuration from the plurality of possible packing configurations having a preferred arrangement of the articles of the customer order in a particular container; and (f) means for generating instructions for packing the particular container wherein the system enables packing of the particular container with the articles of the customer order in the preferred arrangement using the preferred packing configuration.
Further still, the present invention provides a system for packing articles from a customer order into a container suited for receiving the articles, comprising: (a) means for inputting customer order data into an order entry system in a programmed computer; (b) means for converting the customer order data in the order entry system to a language that enables the data to be portable across computer applications and computer operating systems; (c) means for retrieving from a database indicia for the articles from the customer order and indicia for one or more containers wherein the indicia are in a language that enables the indicia to be portable across computer applications and computer operating systems; (d) means for generating in the programmed computer a plurality of possible packing configurations based on the indicia using a program code that is independent of an operating system of the programmed computer; (e) means for selecting a preferred packing configuration from the plurality of possible packing configurations; and (f) means for generating instructions for the preferred packing configuration including a preferred arrangement of the articles from the customer order in a particular container wherein the system enables packing the particular container according to the instructions.
In the packing system of the present invention, it is preferable that packing system further include a means for retrieving from a delivery and rate database indicia for carrier delivery and rate data based on dimensions of each of one or more containers and weight of each of the one or more containers for each dimension and weight category accepted by a carrier, and a means for retrieving from the database indicia consisting of labor costs associated with each of the plurality of possible packing configurations.
In the packing system of the present invention, the indicia for the articles are selected from data from the group consisting of length, width, height, weight, fragility, composition, flexibility, health factors, safety factors, packing material to protect the article, and combination thereof. In the packing system, the indicia for the container are selected from data from the group consisting of length, width, height, weight, material, and combination thereof.
Preferably, the means for generating the plurality of packing configurations considers compatibility of the articles in the customer order. Preferably, the means for selecting the preferred packing configuration is capable of selecting a second preferred packing configuration is selected.
In a preferred embodiment of the packing system of the present invention, the instructions provide a visual representation of the preferred packing configuration and written instructions for the preferred packing configuration, which is displayed on a computer screen, and the packing system further including a means for packing the particular container manually.
In the packing system of the present invention, the order entry system is preferably a Legacy system; the means for storing and retrieving the indicia uses a structured query language; and the means for generating the plurality of possible packing configurations uses a programming language that is independent of an operating system of the programmed computer. In the packing system, the preferred packing configuration is provided in extensible markup language to enable data representing the preferred configuration to be portable across applications and operating systems of different types, and in extensible stylesheet language to enable the preferred configuration to be presented in different formats.
Finally, the packing system can provide a means wherein the preferred packing configuration is stored in a packing history database that is then accessed when a subsequent preferred packing configuration is being generated.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer implemented method and system that determines the optimal or preferred configuration for packing articles, in particular randomly sized and shaped articles, from a customer order into a particular container so as to reduce the time and costs associated with packing and shipping the articles in the customer order.
It is a further object of the present invention that instructions for the optimal or preferred packing configuration for a customer order be provided to a manual packer in a visual or textual format.